23rd
by 221bderpstreet
Summary: War leaves many people hurt. It wounds them in ways none can comprehend. This is especially true for Jared Donovan. Rated T for imagery and gore. rating subject to change. [Destiel] [Sabriel] [Adam x OC]
1. PTSD

Bombs exploded left and right, giving the young cadet hardly the amount of time needed to get out of the way and avoid the shrapnel that rained down afterward.

His chestnut hair was matted with sweat and dirt; signs of the chaos he'd been enduring for the last ten months. His green eyes were wide and alert, scanning the field for any more incoming bombs or grenades. To his relief, there were none, and he began jogging back in the direction of his camp.

This was eighteen year old Jared Donovan of the 23rd regiment. The lowest in his class, but the best shot by far throughout the 36 troops in his encampment. As he began to near his troop he could hear the faint chords of Come As You Are by Nirvana curling into the night from the camp's only radio. The words cut through the freezing winds as a knife to tender flesh; crisp and sharp. The closer he walked, the louder the song became; until at last he reached his temporary home, to find everyone gone.

Not a soul remained in the canvas tents or dusty, frozen clearing.

Before he had a chance to move from where he stood, blood suddenly began to well up from the ice and dirt. It flowed sluggishly down the hill the camp resided on until it formed a moat around the base.

Jared was caught between horror and awe; stupefied as the scene played out before him. What had happened here?

* * *

He woke with a jolt. A scream emanated from his mouth, loud enough to wake his father and two younger sisters.

Evelyn was the first to burst into his room. Her hazel eyes searched for him in the dark. When at last she saw his thin figure huddled against the wall, she ran to his side, throwing herself onto the bed, hugging him with all her might.

"Jared! Jared, it's okay! You're not in Switzerland anymore. You're safe. You're with me and Ella, and dad. Here in Kansas. In our house."

Jared barely heard his sibling's frantic, pleading words. He could still hear the explosions in his head. Still see his big brother falling into the ice, his heart shot clean through by an enemy bullet. Crimson blood staining the glacier's edge and bubbling up from the depths of the freezing lake.

The nineteen year old's body shook violently. He could vaguely hear his sister's cry for their father.

He didn't recall when he lost consciousness.

* * *

Jared felt the fog of slumber slowly lifting from his mind as he woke several hours later. By sheer habit, he reached to his side for his gun, but his hand passed through air. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, he sat up.

He was in a hospital bed.

Not at home. Not in Switzerland.

He ran his hands through his hair, "No. No…not _here_." His hatred for doctors bloomed almost viciously in his chest. Doctors were the reason his mother was dead. More than eight years before, his mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Several months into her chemotherapy, one of the doctors had accidentally given her an overdose of radiation; shocking her system, and ultimately killing her. His father had fallen into a deep depression, and had been that way ever since.

It had been their fatal mistake that took her away. He had vowed that day to never again step into a clinic or hospital, yet here he was.

Just as he was about to yank the intravenous tube from his arm, his youngest sister walked in.

Ella's blue eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"You're up!" The fourteen year old smiled.

He forced a grin onto his face, "Course I am. You think anythin could keep me down?" He let out a gasp as she attacked him with hugs and kisses.

"Ella. Get off of him."

They both looked to the door to see Evelyn. The eighteen year old looked tired. A restless glint shone in her eyes. Jared gave her a look, "Eve? What's wrong?" She tensed, "Matt asked me to marry him." Ella gave a squeal of excitement, "What did you say?"

"I said no."

The younger female fell silent. The older played with a set of car keys. Jared's by the look of them.

He finally took the opportunity to pull the tube from his forearm, slipping from his bed and grabbing for his clothes that were conveniently piled in the guest chair next to the table. "Guys, we're leaving this place in ten. Get your stuff together. I'll be out in five."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road.

To Jared, the vinyl steering wheel of the Ford Fairlane felt like home. Driving was the one thing that helped him forget about the ongoing war, and Gavin.

His brother had been twenty-one.

He smacked his fist on the wheel. Why did he let his brother die? Why let him shove him out of the way and take the shot that had been intended for Jared's chest? Why Gavin?

With all these thoughts swirling in his head, it took a shout from his sisters to make him notice the car ahead had stopped. His foot slammed on the brake so he wouldn't crash into the jeep. He didn't manage to hit the pedal in time to stop the impact, but it was quick enough to lessen the strike immensely.

The jeep ahead now sported a busted tail-light, but nothing worse than that and a few scratches. Both cars now stood motionless, the owner of the jeep bustling out of his side door like an angry badger. Jared sighed, "Girls, stay here." He unbuckled, climbing out of the Ford and walking up to meet the man.

A fair amount of stubble lined the older man's jaw. He seemed in his mid-twenties, and was the only passenger from his car.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

Jared flinched, "Sir, I'm sorry. I got home from the war a few months ago and we," he gestured back at his car, and his siblings, "were driving back from the hospital just now. My thoughts aren't too clear these days. It's been a lot."

If the other man felt any remorse or sympathy at Jared's words, it didn't show. "If your thoughts aren't clear, why are you driving?" Jared's answer was interrupted by Evelyn's voice, raised in concern, from the Ford. "Jared, is everything okay?" He waved her off with his hand. When he turned back to the older male, he had a look of surprise on his face.

"Jared? Your name is Jared? Jared Donovan of the 23rd regiment?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, sir."

"My best friend was stationed in Switzerland with you! Do you remember a Zachariah Daniels?"

A flash of recognition whipped through Jared's brain, "Yes! Tall, brown eyes, blond, kinda grouchy?"

"That's him! We would talk on the phone sometimes about the rookie that had showed several months after the war began. He mentioned you once or twice. He really admired you. We got the news he died about three weeks ago. I'm gonna miss him. The name's Adam, by the way."

Adam stretched out a hand to shake Jared's.

"Nice to meet you, Adam." A smile lit up the younger's face, "If you don't my asking, how old are you?" Adam stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'm twenty-two. How bout you?"

"Turned nineteen a week after deployment back to the states."

The sandy-brown haired man grew quiet as he pulled a crumpled slip of paper and a pen from his jacket. He jotted a few things down, handing the parchment to Jared after a few moments. "Listen, you ever need anything, call me. I work at the cafe about two miles from here. Maybe you'll stop by sometime?"

Jared shrugged, "I will if I can. Thanks, Adam."

"Anytime. And don't worry about my car. I'll get my half-brother to see it in his shop and fix it. See you 'round."

The drive from there home was fairly uneventful. His sisters had asked about Adam, and their brother had ordered them to be quiet.

When at last they pulled into the carport, they climbed out, jared locking the car with a click. As they walked inside, they found themselves enveloped in an unforeseen, eerie silence. Their father should have been home. He ordered his siblings to stay put again, grabbing an army knife that lay on the kitchen counter. He stepped lightly, proceeding to search the house.

He reached his father's room last. The door was locked, and Jared tapped the door. When there was no answer, he busted the lock with a quick snap at the handle and went in. There was no sign of life in the main bedroom, but there was a soft "drip, drip" coming from the bathroom.

When he entered, he felt he might faint. "Oh, God no."

Blood stained the wall, an empty handgun resting on the floor next to his father's lifeless body.

* * *

_Well? Message me and tell me what you thought. This is the first of many chapters to come. I love feedback. Have a good day/night!_

_-221bderpstreet_


	2. Goodbye, and Hello

_Really sorry I haven't been able to update as often anymore, guys. I'm so busy now. Work, school, drama shit. You know. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I definitely had fun writing it!_

_-221bderpstreet_

* * *

The funeral was on a Wednesday.

Jared and his two sisters received condolences all throughout those five painful hours. Evelyn left early, saying she needed to go somewhere. That left Jared with Ella. The time dragged on. Towards the end, he reached down to squeeze his sister's hand gently, "Ellie, wanna go for ice cream?" He set a kiss to her hair, trying to give as much comfort as he could. the fourteen year old swallowed, then nodded, "I'd like that."

They slipped out without notice. The funeral was almost over anyway. They wouldn't be missed.

As they climbed into the Fairlane, he suddenly remembered something. He almost couldn't believe he'd forgotten. He opened the glove compartment, hoping the paper slip was still in there. It was. He smiled faintly.

Why not go? He hadn't seen Adam in weeks. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen him since the crash.

He began driving, and his little sister asked a question of sheer curiosity. Possibly because of the paper. More likely because the name Adam Milligan was scrawled onto it above a cell number and address. "Where are we going?"

"I have a little spot in mind. I think you'll remember someone who works there."

The open countryside led out and away from the cemetery. Its lush forests were riddled with streams and wildlife, and in the occasional clearing, a church stood. At last they reached the highway, heading for Adam's job site. Ella hadn't spoken after her inquiry, and Jared didn't have anything to tell her. He pulled into a tiny parking lot ten minutes later. The cafe was a charming Victorian house with a soft blue paint job, and white trim on the eave and shutters that had been converted into the restaurant it was now.

Jared found himself wondering what the place could be called, and his questions were answered as they went up the steps that led to the porch. A sign was painted above the entryway. Mary's Bakery and Cafe. It seemed nice enough. Ella held his hand as they entered, and his eyes widened as he saw the interior. It had been made to look like a diner from the early sixties.

Elvis played in the background. Vinyls from the Beatles, and several seventies bands decorated the walls.

He guessed the owner must like music. It was everywhere.

Ella chose a place at the bar, giving the perfect view of the open kitchen. Both siblings couldn't help but smile at the current situation occurring there. A tall, blond man was laughing and dancing with a dark haired cook.

"C'mon, Cas! I know you love Elvis."

The man called Cas was giggling, being swept back and forth across the checkered red and white laminate by this enigmatic person.

Ella chuckled.

This caught the couple off guard. Cas blushed, his partner clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry bout that. Uhm.." The blond paused as he walked out to the bar counter, "Can I help you?"

"Does anyone named Adam work here? I-"

The man cut him off with a yell to one of the waiters, "Adam! Ya got a friend over here! Says he knows ya!"

The waiter whipped around, looking fairly irritated, and returned the shout, "Dean, I'm serving someone! Gimme a second!"

Dean laughed, "Ah, he's just grouchy. See, a couple weeks ago, he met this guy. Can't stop goin on about him! Gave him his number, but the guy hasn't called him back yet." The man's green eyes sparkled as he laughed again, "He's all edgy about it."

Ella stifled a burst of giggles, and Jared felt butterflies in his stomach.

Why did he suddenly feel like a sixteen year old with a crush nearby? True, he was bisexual, and true, he _had_ found Adam fairly attractive, but- Did Adam seriously feel anxious about seeing him again? Even after one time? Could it really be-

He didn't get to complete the thought as the waiter came over, his brown eyes lighting up.

"Jared!"

The nineteen year old grinned, "Hey."

"Of all times, you finally show up now." Adam smiled.

"Me and my sister decided to drop by at last. I guess we need a little cheering up." His smile began to fade, and the half-brothers, as well as the cook, who had begun to listen in, gave them a solemn look. Apparently, the pain in his eyes was pretty readable. Cas piped up, "I don't mean to be nosy, but, what happened?" Jared bit his lip, taking a deep breath before he started. "My dad died a few weeks ago..." He heard an audible gasp from Cas, and looked over to see the man had covered his mouth with his hand, a look of sympathy on his face. "Yeah...And the funeral was today. My other sister...she couldn't even stand to stay."

He felt Dean gave his shoulder a pat, "Hey. I know what it's like. I lost my mom when I was real young, and then recently, my dad. But, things do get better."

"Definitely," Adam had rejoined the conversation, "Everything always turns around for good in the end. Oh," He looked towards his half-brother, "Uhm, table two needs refills by the way. Coke." Dean grabbed a pitcher filled with the soda and headed off in the direction of the table. "Got it!"

After he had gone, Adam took a menu from his apron, handing it to Jared. "Well, you guys hungry? We just added a few new desserts last week." Ella looked to him, "Do you have any sundaes?" The blond smiled, "Two sundaes then?" She nodded happily.

"Okay! Coming right up!"

* * *

_It seemed they were a tangle of legs and arms. Hasty, passionate kisses, and soft, sweet touches to each others bodies. A soft moan penetrated the air from the younger male. The older kissed away the noise, tracing an index finger along the hard muscle of the latter's hips._

_"Need you...love you..Fuck, Jared...Ah.."_

_Jared's back arched in pleasure as his lover ground against his already hard member. "A-adam.." He panted, letting dirty sounds flit from his mouth, "Adam, please. T-take me, please.." Adam kissed the brunette's shoulder, giving a few quick sucks and bites to leave a mark. "Mmm...Beg me again.." Jared looked to him in disbelief, but the lust that had taken place won over him. "Baby, please. Fuck me. I want you."_

_The blond smiled, leaning down to trail a few sloppy kisses down the soft neck. "Hmm...Alright.." He set his body in position, placing kisses along the other man's chest, "Gonna love you so good. You'll never forget this...Soft and sweet, and rough, all at the same time.."_

_Jared's chest began to heave. Adam was stalling. At last-_

* * *

Jared woke to the sound of his alarm clock's obnoxious blaring. A grumble rose in his throat. He'd been having such a good dream. What had it been about? As he turned on his side to hit the snooze button, he felt his sweatpants strain in protest. His eyebrows rose. Well, whatever the dream had been about, it had probably been pretty stimulating if his body had reacted like this.

He slammed his hand down on the clock top, letting it rest there as he took a moment to yawn. The sun was just coming up. Ella had school today.

Ella!

"Shit."

He scrambled out of the covers and hurried into the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would fix this. He couldn't let his sister's see. He stripped down quickly, throwing his pajamas aside to fold later. He then turned the faucet on the shower to its coldest setting, silently praying this would work. Several minutes later he'd succeeded in getting soap in his eyes, slipping on conditioner and falling on the wet tile of the stall, and dropping the shampoo bottle on his foot. The only good thing the shower did was rid himself of a bad boner.

"Girls! Are you ready yet?" He had to yell from his room where he was dressing fervently. There was a shouted agreement, and he shouted back a quick order to start the car.

He fell twice trying to pull his shoes on; once more as he tried to open the door while simultaneously trying to walk out of it. When he had finally gotten out to his two sisters, he had composed himself slightly, but his head still hurt from banging it against the wall when he went down. "Okay, ready for school?" He asked as he turned the ignition on. The car rumbled to life. The girls simply giggled at his messy state. His hair was askew from not being able to brush it, and his shirt was only half on. One sleeve lay limp at the side.

"Sure." Evelyn chuckled, taking her phone out to text her friend.

As they started down the road, Jared looked back to see she was still texting.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Carson."

"Who's Carson?"

"A female."

"Friend of yours?"

"Best friend."

"Why are you texting her?"

"I'm staying at her house this weekend so we can finish a project."

"What kind of project?"

"Science, why do you suddenly have interest in my social life?"

Jared smiled, "You're my little sister. I have to protect you. Did you meet her after I left?"

Evelyn gave an annoyed sigh, "Yes. She was new to the high school that semester. We hit it off almost immediately. Uhm, she's asking if it would be okay if Ella came too. We might need her creativity. Is that cool?"

He turned into the driveway of the high school. "Sure. I guess I'll just have the house to myself this weekend. Is it Friday through Sunday? And when do I need to pick you both up?"

The sisters made a grab for their backpacks and purses, aware that they were getting out in a few seconds.

"Yes, and she says she'll drive us home Sunday afternoon."

It was time to go. "Have a great day, guys. Love you!" Ella laughed as she opened the passenger door to give her brother a goodbye kiss on the cheek, "We will. Love you, too! Bye, Jared!" He chuckled, waving a farewell as his little sisters vanished into the stone building. Now what? He had a whole day. Then he remembered. "I need a job." He drove off, half hoping to hear one last giggle from Ella, but she was probably in class by now. Or talking with friends at her locker.

Wait, maybe a cafe was hiring. He recalled a 'help wanted' sign in the window of Mary's when he and Ella had gone earlier in the week. Hopefully, it was still up. Heaven knew he needed the money now. Besides Evelyn's current part-time at Target, he was the only other possible source of income for his ever shrinking family.

He found the place easily enough. He still had the sticky note that Adam had given him a while back. Why had he kept hat in the first place? Now wasn't the time to wonder. Right now he needed to see if he could land a hire.

Jared walked in confidently, a tiny flare of relief already sparked in his chest when he had seen the 'help' sign still leant against the window of the main porch. The Bealtes played this time, and he glimpsed Adam talking to one of the customers at a booth. Dean was at the bar, cleaning the glasses for later use when he saw Jared.

"Hey! Back again so soon?"

Jared smiled, "Ah, actually I was wondering if you'd help me. I kinda need a job, and I noticed the sign."

Dean's bright grin grew, "Well, are you good at serving tables?"

"I don't need a resume?"

The blond scoffed, "Nah, I don't want one of those. I know from Adam you did your fair time as a soldier, and I know a veteran without work is useless. So, why not? You'd make a good addition to the staff. Anna's off right now, but everyone else is here. I'll just get your apron and you can meet the guys as you work. That okay?"

Jared laughed, "That's perfect. Thank you so much. You have no idea, man."

Dean shrugged with a chuckle, "You're welcome. Hang out here for a sec. I gotta see if we've got another apron in the back."

The younger man nodded, taking a seat on one of the stools as he waited. The song had changed. This time, a seventies classic rock song. ACDC by the sound of it. This would be an interesting job. Ten minutes away from his siblings' school, and twenty away from the house. It seemed like a gift. "Must be an early christmas present." He mumbled, watching Adam once again as the tall male walked to another table, a cheerful smile painted on his handsome face.

* * *

_So? How was it? :D_

_Hope you guys liked it. More updates on the way! Favorite, follow, and review! Whatever floats your boat, and totes your goat._

_Have a great week!_

_-221bderpstreet_


End file.
